


No one compares to you

by Chonii_vixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chonii_vixen/pseuds/Chonii_vixen
Summary: Cheryl has been really busy with Veronica and the rum business that she hasn`t been paying attention to Toni until something happens and puts Cheryl into perspective of how Toni has been feeling
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	No one compares to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope I did well

‘Can’t you just stay at home today” Toni said as she pressed Cheryl against the door with her body and pecked her lips. “No my love I can’t, but I won’t be gone for long so I can come back to you” as she pushed Toni back by her shoulders “so see you when I get back” 

“fine”, love you” Toni sighed

“Love you” as Cheryl kissed Toni one last time.

Toni sighed and flopped on the bed and started scrolling through her phone to find something to distract herself, after some time she got bored and took a nap hoping that when she woke up Cheryl would be back

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Cheryl opened the door she felt her heart grow ten times more as she saw Toni curled holding on to a teddy bear as close to her as she could. 

She crept into the room trying not to make any noise and went into the shower then she changed and walked back into the room to find Toni awake and on her phone 

"Hey babe, I missed you today", Cheryl said as she settled into the bed. " I missed you too Toni kissed her sweetly. "How did things go with Veronica 

Well her Dad is now targeting our company, but we have things under control, and veronica is good at these things". 

"Yeah I bet she is……anyway what do you wanna do" Toni says a little awkwardly 

I just want to cuddle and maybe watch a movie, I feel like I haven't been around much lately"

"I was just thinking the same thing, but you're here now so it’s ok" Toni said as she held on tight to Cheryl 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Next day  
Toni wakes up the next day to meet the coldness of the bed instead of Cheryl. She stretched, brushed her teeth and went downstairs to meet her girlfriend making breakfast while listening to some music

“Good morning babe” as she hugged her from behind

Cheryl jumped up a bit. “Omg you scared me, I didn’t know you had woken up,” She said after her nerves had calmed down and turned around to kiss Toni

“Mmm someone smells good this morning” Toni rasped out 

Times like this are what Toni loves the most especially because they are bot so busy most of the time they never actually just get to be around each other for too long before something is thrown in their direction and they barely get o see each other They both have been through so much and have been there for each other even during the hardest of times and have learned that communication is key 

‘Always the sweet talker” Cheryl said lazily while grabbing a plate to serve herself and going to sit at the table with Toni right beside her.

“So, do you have anything important to do today”. Toni says in a low almost shy voice

“No not really, why”

“Well, I was hoping that we could have date night today at home” Toni says looking intently into Cheryl's eyes 

“of course TT”

Later That Day 

Toni-I can't wait for you to come back to me 

Toni-how are things going with Veronica?

Toni-did you get held up or something?

Toni- if you see this call me o text me back 

Toni- I hope you’re okay

Toni was currently cleaning up everything that she had set up as Cheryl was 2 hours late to their scheduled dinner. She had texted her for hours she can only think about the one thing that held her from coming home.

The door creaked open to reveal a very frazzled Cheryl filled with guilt “I'm so sorry I got held up and my phone died”

“It doesn`t matter, everything is cleaned up now” Toni says quietly with her back turned to hide her view from Cheryl

Cheryl walks up slowly behind Toni trying to reach for hand “Toni I’m sorry I didn't check the time and ended up being late” 

Toni quickly yanks her hand out of Cheryl's grip, finally turning around to face her with tears falling from her eyes “of course you didn't. Cheryl, I texted for 2 hours and didn't even get a response back I even made food and got everything ready only for you to show up late, it seems like lately, you’re never here, It’s always the business and Veronica.” 

“Wait, Toni where is this coming from you know that a lot is going on right now and I've been trying my best to figure things out!” Cheryl says angrily 

“I know that Cheryl but somedays like today all I want is to spend some time with you and you can’t even do that because something came up” 

Cheryl doesn't know what to say after that because she knows she messed up and now doesn’t know how to fix things “So what are you saying, Toni”

“I feel like we should take a break for now so you can figure out what is more important to you” and the second those words left Toni's mouth she broke down because she knows its what they need right now and maybe she even knew that from a while ago but the fear of losing what they have is what has stopped her from saying it.

So they both just both stayed there clinging onto each other knowing that this may be it for them

“Toni I love you”

“I love you too cher”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
